beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Young Mako
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hiro Granger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --HazeShot 01:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your help on all the characters from the original Beyblade series.HazeShot 23:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) You really do a nice job. You really know a lot on the original series, you are a great help! If you want you can chat with me at this here link, if you want. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Great HazeShot 00:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Oh, I'm sorry. HazeShot had to leave and then I left. We can still chat if you want. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll try. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Brand New Blog Yep, and sorry I had to leave the nchat, I had to sleep sorry. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) IRC Come chat at the IRC with me, Max and Ed :D Click! Now! [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 01:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it. I'll come back on soon. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 19:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Signature Please remember to put your signature after your messages on talk pages. It's simple! Just click the button that looks like this: . Thank you for your co-operation. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 19:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm back Sorry, I had to leave. We can chat now if you want. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 21:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry I was really busy we can chat now if you want, sorry. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:43, June 5, 2011 (UTC) You can return to IRC now. Get your game on! 00:01, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Time for a new Blog! [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:17, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Team Gan Gan Galaxy Well, this is something weird, but Team Gan Gan Galaxy is almost empty. I can't believe that the main team page for Metal Fusion is so bad, I mean, look at Bladebreakers. We could make that page better. Please help. 3... 2... 1... Let it Rip! Max042599 11:29, June 10, 2011 (UTC) New Blog, please read it. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) New Blog, read it please. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 03:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, come chat with us. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 18:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC) It works now. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 18:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Important Blog, please read it. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) London? I went to Strasbourg, on the France/Germany border. Anyway, I'll chat when I can, which isn't right now :P [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 19:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Please come to Beyblade wiki chat! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 02:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes Sorry forgot Jkbeybattlez 14:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC)jkbeybattlez Signature Could you please start using your signature? "from Desboy96" doesn't count as there isn't a timestamp or a link and just leaving a message, like you did on my message, definately doesn't count! If you're struggling I'll make you a signature that you can use as a imprint. It's not only you that we're enforcing it on, everyone is recieving the treatment. Thanks --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Want me to help you make a personal signature and get you used to it? [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:34, July 13, 2011 (UTC) New Blog New blog, Must read! We're gunna start enforcing a rule! --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:34, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Wanna chat? I wanna help you with your signature. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:41, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Des wanna Chat? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:31, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Wanna Chat, Des? :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Des, come back! Your not blocked anymore! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 02:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Des! I'm back, wanna Chat? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Bye Des you are very nice and Have a good time with your bey Bye! Blog New Blog You gotta read it. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 23:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Uhh Was I banned? Max042599 23:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Please read this. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 14:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, let's wait, man I hate glitches, should we go to IRC? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 22:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Well you waited all this time I left, just to tell me to come back, I would have come before if you told me, but now my mom is gonna use the cp, so you just wasted your time, telling me to come back, plus your sig doesn't even work. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC)